Freezing Point
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Annabeth is a mage of Fairy Tail, having been a member since she was a child. Follow her adventures with our lovable rowdy guild and see her deal with the crazy trouble that follows the guild everywhere! Yeah...summary sucks. Eventual Gray/oc


I stared at the ice cubes in my water that were floating around. I sighed and let my head hit the bar. "Bad job?" Mira asked, cleaning a mug. "Yeah, the guy was a total pervert. I was ready to castrate him." I answered. "At least you got your rent paid." I turned and saw my cat Shae, sitting on the stool next to me. Shae was the size of a normal cat, and she looked similar to a snow leopard. But she was a cat with demon blood. Which is why she can talk, and she can turn into a giant demonic snow leopard that was big enough to ride like a horse.

"Yeah yeah..."

My name is Annabeth Turner, but my friends call me Anna. I'm a seventeen year old girl that is a mage of Fairy Tail. Because of my magic, people like to tease me, saying my skin is whiter than snow. Yes, I use Ice magic. How I learned it? Well, my parents were abusive, so NOT from them. I learned from reading a bunch of books about it and teaching myself. Anyways, a incident happened (**I will not reveal it yet...**) that made me leave the village. I wandered for a long time until I found Fairy Tail. I joined and met Gray, Natsu, Erza, Cana, Elfman, Lissana, Levi, and many other members as children. I had black hair that I kept in a low ponytail, and I had my bangs that framed the sides of my face. I had candy green apple eyes and I was a little on the short side. I wore a white button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows) and a black vest on top. The shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top, though not enough to show a lot of cleavage. I wore dark blue jean shorts and black combat boots. My fairy tail symbol was in white and was on my right thigh.

Just when I thought the guild could be a bit peaceful...

"WE'RE BACK!"

...what was I thinking? This is Fairy Tail, the guild with the reputation of mass destruction.

I waved a greeting towards Natsu and Happy but I frowned slightly seeing a blonde girl wearing a very very skirt. _Looking to join Fairy Tail perhaps? _I thought. Two fellow mages were laughing their asses off as Natsu approached them. "I heard about Hargeon Natsu. Had to go starting-" Natsu ran up and kicked the mage in the face. "THAT INFORMATION ON SALAMANDER WAS FALSE!" he shouted. I sighed as Mira giggled. "Chaos erupts as soon as Natsu comes home." she said. "I think the guild is already falling apart." Cana muttered, sipping on her giant barrel of beer.

I chuckled. "Honestly, I doubt that boy to be human." Shae commented, flicking her tail back and forth. My eye flickered towards Gray. As expected, he immediately stood up. "So Natsu is back? Let's settle our score from last time!" he shouted, putting his knuckles. I sighed. "Gray, your clothes." He looked down to indeed find himself only in boxers. "Crap, not again!" I rolled my eyes. _I'm still confused on how he doesn't NOTICE he's in his underwear._

Cana seemed to agree. "None of these men have any class." she stated seriously before chugging her barrel. I sweat-dropped. "Nice Cana." I muttered before standing up and walking over to the new girl. She seemed confused and almost scared of the guild members' behavior. "I'm assuming you're new here?" I asked. She jumped at my presence before turning to me. "Y-yeah. Natsu brought me here." she explained. I nodded. "Ah, then you should probably talk to-" Mira already beat me. "Don't worry about the others, it's always like this." she said, trying to reassure the blonde. "But they're kind of wrecking the guild..." Mira giggled as Elfman approached Natsu and Gray but only got punched away. Then, a bottle came flying towards Mira and hit her. Blondie gasped as Mira continued to smile. "It's kind of fun like this!" Mira hummed as blood ran from her temple.

I could practically hear what she was thinking. _It's scary! _I wasn't paying too much attention though. I was racing for the guy who threw the bottle. "You'll pay for that!" I shouted, tackling him and punching him. "If you guys won't shut up and let me drink in peace, I'll make you shut up!" Cana snapped, pulling out her cards. "I've had it!" Gray shouted, putting his hands together. Elfman shouted as his arm morphed into stone. "You punks need to be taught a lesson." Loki calmly said, his hand on his ring. "You're done." I growled, putting my hands together. Natsu laughed maniacally as his fists had fire on them. "I'm all fired up!"

I wasn't one to be violent at times, but I was really annoyed. I had some stupid client hit on me and that was enough to put me in a sour mood. Then...a giant foot crashed down. "That's enough!" I, along with everyone else, stopped our magic and straightened up. Natsu of course began cackling. "You guys are all surrendering? I take the-" the foot smashed Natsu making the blonde girl squeak. I smiled slightly. That was our badass Master Makarov.

"Hmm? A fresh face?" he asked, spotting the newbie. He then morphed into his smaller form. "Pleased to meet you!" he greeted happily, before flipping to the railing of the second floor. He cleared his throat. "You idiots have done it again!" he scolded before focusing on each member. I rubbed my arms listening as he listed what everyone did. "Annabeth, you did take down the Buggy Bandits, but you put the client in the ER!" I scoffed. "It was his fault for thinking he had touching rights..." Master Makarov sighed. "I don't care about the council!" he lighted the papers on fire which he threw to Natsu who happily munched.

"The power to overcome reasoning is reasoning. Magic is not a bunch of cheap tricks, or a miracle. It's when you pour your very soul into it. If you constantly worry about the words of the higher-ups, your magic will never grow! Do not fear the idiots in the council! Do what you think is right! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" Everyone cheered, and I smiled. This guild was everybody's home.

**Time skip~**

I sat on at a table and drummed my fingers on its wooden surface. Shae was next to me. "Should we go on a job?" she suggested. I shrugged and stood up. Walking to the job board, I scanned all the slips. Levi and her team was next to me. "Oh? The job for the mansion of Everloo is gone." She hummed. "Natsu and Happy took Lucy on it." Shae informed as I reached for an escort mission. "It's probably for the best you didn't take it Levi. The client called me earlier." Master said. I raised an eyebrow. "Did he cancel it?" I asked. He shook his head. "He increased the award to 2 million." I gasped along with everybody.

"2 million!"

"For just a book?"

"Damn, Natsu grabbed a good one." Gray muttered. I smirked at him. "Aw, is this going to ruin your manly pride?" I teased earning a glare from the ice mage. "Shut up Anna." He grumbled. I laughed. "Well, I'm going. See you in a week or so!" I waved while walking out the door with Shae. "Yeah, be safe you idiot." Gray mumbled to himself.

**Forgive me if it sucks, it's the beginning! This will be a eventual Gray/OC story. Please review if you think it's good or not!**


End file.
